EStreet Shakeup
by Carcrasher88
Summary: My first KM fic and first crossover. CC gets invited to travel from Paradise City to Tokyo. CC brings along famous singer and songwriter, Bruce Springsteen. Expect humor, fun, music, sandwiches, romance and more! Don't forget to R&R!
1. Plans, plans, and more plans!

E-Street Shakeup

Chapter 1

Plans, plans, and more plans!

Tokyo, Japan – Saturday, 10:45 am

(alarm clock rings, then stops)

A hand slides off of the clock, and then there's a loud thud.

"Ow..." a voice yells.

Then, the door to the room opens. A short, purple, fuzzy little fella stands in the doorway.

"Mikey, you can't just lie there all morning. We've got a show to film!" He says.

The red-headed guy gets up off of the floor.

"Aw...why do you always have to ruin my sleep, Guano?" Mikey asked.

"I didn't, the clock did." He points to the clock, which now reads 10:49 am.

"Wow, I really slept in." Mikey stated, yawning at the same time.

"Yeah, and you would have missed the shoot if I hadn't come to get you. Now, let's get down there before Ozu freaks!" They walk out of the room. Mikey pulls out his cellphone.

Paradise City – Friday, 6:50 pm.

The towering building on 7th and Hamilton, housing the famous CrashFM studio.

Inside the studio...

"Hey everyone! I'm DJ CC, this is CrashFM, and that was Glory Days, by The Boss, Bruce Springsteen. It's Friday, and that means it's the weekend! We'll be back with more music in a few minutes! This...is CrashFM."

(cellphone rings)

"Yello, you've got CC! Who's calling?" CC answers.

"CC, it's me! Mikey!"

"Mikey! Good morning to ya! How's it goin'?"

"Great! I'm just getting ready for a shoot, I'm in the elevator now." Mikey responds.

"Cool. Good luck!"

"Thanks, I need to call you back later, though."

"Why?"

"It's really important."

"Ok. Talk to you later!"

"Later!"

They hang up.

2 hours later...

Mikey, Guano and their other friend, a big, blue-haired dude, who seems to love sandwiches, were sitting on the couch in Mikey's room. One could easily tell the big guy loves sandwiches because of the large thick sub in his hands.

There's a silence, until...

"Hey, Mikey! Have you seen a sandwich this big before?" The guy with the sandwich asked. The sandwich was at least 5 feet long.

"Are you kidding me? I've seen ones at least...3 times that size, Gonard. That thing's nothing!" Mikey responded. "Remember that one we put together for you?"

"Oh, yeah..."

"Well. You guys stay put, I've gotta make a phone call." And with that, he walked out of the room.

Back in Paradise City...

CC was standing on the corner of 9th and Lambert Pkwy. Then, the phone rings.

"Yello?" He answered.

"CC, it's me, Mikey."

"Hey. What did you want to talk about earlier?"

"I was wondering...would you like to take a trip to Japan and meet the rest of the crew?"

"Heck yeah! I'll just have someone cover for me while I'm gone." CC responded, excited.

"Great! See ya soon!"

They hung up.

Three weeks later...

The plane lands at the airport.

CC is among the crowd of people.

Mikey, Guano, Gonard and a few others were standing near a wall, waiting.

"CC!" Mikey yelled.

"Hey guys! What's up?"

"Not much, just the usual." Mikey responded.

"Could you have been any slower getting here? We've been waiting for 2 hours!" said a blonde female, wearing a white shirt and blue skirt.

"Chillax, Lily. It's not his fault. There was a slight delay." Mikey tried to answer for her.

"Oh, what do you know, spaz?"

Suddenly, the two of them started arguing.

CC looks down to Guano.

"Do they do this a lot?" he asks.

"You have no idea." Guano responds.

"Guys! Could we just STOP arguing, and get along for once?" CC yelled.

Suddenly they both stopped.

"Seriously, you two need to stop. I was told about this, but I didn't know it was THIS bad. Fortunately, I can help...hopefully." he finished.

Then, another girl, this time with blue hair, red v-neck shirt and blue pants mumbled something under her breath.

"What was that?" CC asked her.

"Oh, nothing..." she responded.

"Ok. Now can we get going, we're starting to gather a crowd." CC stated, pointing back to a crowd of people, who looked very confused.

They all leave, and head to the studio first. There was some filming to do.

The limo finally stopped, and everyone got out.

Everything seemed calm. CC on the other hand, was very sure something was going to either collapse, or break, or burn in some way.

The others went to get ready, while CC and Guano waited. CC looked down to him.

"Hey, do you have any idea of how we can get those two to get along?"

"Not really sure. We should try to think of something while we wait." Guano responded.

Gonard was the first to come out. He was holding another sandwich.

"Hey! Is that a roasted chicken and mustard sub you have there?" CC asked.

"Yeah! It's one of my favorites! I can make you one." He responded.

"Sure. I haven't had much to eat since leaving Paradise City." CC responded, holding his stomach.

Gonard left to get another sandwich. Meanwhile, Lily and the other girl walked in. They were talking about some kind of new...whatever girls talk about.

"Are we the first out here?" Lily asked.

"No. Gonard came, then offered to make me a sandwich." CC responded.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Lily turned to the other girl. "CC, this is..."

"I know. You're Mitsuki! I've heard a lot of good things about you. Including some things you wouldn't expect me to know." CC responded.

"Oh...like what?" Mitsuki said, nervously.

"Hold on." CC then turned to Guano. "Could you go check on Gonard for me?"

"Um...sure." he walked out.

"Ok, where were we? Oh yeah! I know one thing that only the three of us know." CC stated.

"You mean...you know that I..." Mitsuki was really nervous now.

"You like Mikey. Yes. I know. Lily sent me an e-mail 2 days before I left about it." CC responded with a grin on his face.

"You didn't tell anyone else, did you?"

"If I did, why would I tell Guano to check on Gonard?" CC answered.

"True."

"Don't worry. I can help you let Mikey know. That is...if you want me to help."

"Ok. You've got a deal."

"Ok. Well, this means I can't stick around to watch the filming. Tell the others I went shopping for CDs. I'll just get my sandwich and get rolling. Don't tell anyone why I left, got it?"

"Got it!" Lily and Mitsuki responded in unison.

"Ok. I've got work to do." And with that, CC went outside, called a taxi and went downtown.

Two hours later...

CC walks up to a department store, pulls out his cellphone, and dials a number.

Back at the studio...

Lily picks up her phone.

"Hello? Oh! Hey, CC! How's the shopping going?" she answered.

"I'm doing good. When can you get to the department store downtown?" CC asked.

"Which one?"

"The one next to the music store."

"Oh! In about an hour. Should I come alone?" Lily asked.

"Of course not. Bring Mitsuki. We've got work to do."

"Got it. See you then." she hangs up.

Later, at the store.

The trio had been searching for something that would finally get Mikey to not only notice Mitsuki, but also might make him fall for her. They already found a sparkling red dress and high heels.

CC went looking in the jewelry section, because the others went to look at the makeup department, somewhere CC couldn't stand to be in.

"Hmmm...this is one nice necklace. I think this one will work." It was a beautiful silver necklace with a blue butterfly pendant. CC bought it, and brought it to the others.

"Wow! It's perfect! This better work..." Mitsuki said as she took the now purchased necklace, and put it around her neck.

Then, CC's cellphone rings...

"Hold on, I have to take this." He walks away to the men's department.

"Hello?" CC answers.

"Hey. I've made it to the airport. Where are you right now?" the person on the other line asked.

"I'm at a department store downtown. Can't miss it, there's a pink *shudders* hatchback in front of it."

"Ok. I'll catch a cab and meet you there." he hung up.

"You ready to go?" CC could hear Lily yelling to him.

"Yeah, but we need to wait out front first." CC answered.

"Why?" Lily questioned.

"We're meeting a friend here."

"Who?"

"You'll see." They went outside and waited by the car.

20 minutes later, a green Toyota Crown Comfort taxi pulled up. A man stepped out, wearing black pants, an open black leather jacket, a black shirt (partially open at the collar) and black shoes. Any one could easily tell he was 60, although he still had a youthful expression. He walked around to the trunk and pulled out a guitar case. Suddenly, Lily recognized him...

"OMG! You're..." Then, she fainted.

The man stood there in front of them and said...

"Yes. I guess that's me..."

"Sorry about that, she sometimes passes out at the sight of other famous people, especially musicians." CC explained.

"CC, is this who I think it is?" Mitsuki asked.

"Yes it is. Mitsuki, I'd like you to meet The Boss, Bruce Springsteen."

"Hey. Nice to meet you." They shook hands.

"Same here."

"Well, guys. Let's load Lily in the car and get going. The guys are gonna freak when they see Bruce, here." CC stated.

They got her in the car, and left towards Lilymu towers.

Meanwhile...

Gonard, Guano and Mikey were sitting on the couch, watching TV. But, the TV screen was just static.

Then, they heard music on the street.

_Turn around the corner things got real quiet real fast_

_I walked into a Tenth avenue freeze-out Tenth avenue freeze-out_

Mikey got up, stepped out the door, walked to the window at the end of the hall and looked out it.

There, he saw Mitsuki's little pink hatchback in front of the building. Out of it stepped three people. One, a tall dark-haired man wearing black. He also saw CC and Mitsuki pulling Lily out of the back. This confused and worried Mikey. The other guy pulled out a guitar case out of the back.

Mikey then went and told the other guys to follow him.

When they got to the lobby, they saw Lily on a couch, with the man, CC and Mitsuki standing around her. Mikey walked up to CC.

"What happened to her?" he asked.

"Well, if I told you, you'd laugh." CC answered.

"Then tell me!" Mikey demanded.

"Ok. We went shopping for some CDs. I was having a friend flown in to join us. We waited for him to arrive, and when he showed up, she passed out." CC explained.

"Why did she pass out, then?" Mikey asked.

"Turn around and find out."

He turned around.

"Hey! You must be Mikey Simon." Bruce said.

"OMG! You're Bruce Springsteen! I'm a huge fan of your's!" Mikey yelled.

"That's what I was told."

"I can't believe you're here! This is the best day of my life!"

"You ain't seen nothing yet." Mitsuki said under her breath.

Mikey turned around and looked at her. "What did you say?"

"Oh nothing." She suddenly turned almost as red as her shirt.

"W'ever."

"Well, I'm gonna get myself settled in. I'm gonna be here for a few days, and need a place to stay." Bruce said.

"Yeah, I need to get myself settled in, too. I'm gonna be here for about a month or so." CC added.

"Ok. I'm gonna head upstairs. The others wouldn't get off of the couch. How about you meet me there in a few minutes, Bruce?" Mikey stated.

"Sure thing. I'll see you soon."

Bruce and Mikey went upstairs. Only CC, Mitsuki, and a still passed out Lily remained.

"Ok. This is it. Mitsuki, you head up to your room and get changed. I'll get Lily to wake up. Then, I'll get Mikey to come to your room. That's where you need to make your move. Got it?" CC explained.

Mitsuki nodded and went back to the car, grabbed the thing they bought, and headed upstairs.

Meanwhile...

Gonard and Guano were still staring at the TV screen until...

(knock on the door)

"Gonard, you go get that." Guano said.

"Fine." He stood up and went to the door. When he opened the door, he saw Mikey. "Hey, Mikey! Where were you?"

"I was downstairs, I tried to get you guys to come down and meet our special guest, but you wouldn't come." Mikey responded.

"I already met CC. I even made him a sandwich!" Gonard responded.

"No, not him. Another guest!" Mikey said.

"Oh! Who is it?"

"Me." another voice said. Gonard looked over Mikey's shoulder. There, he saw Bruce, standing there, guitar case in hand.

"OMG! It's Steve Miller!" Gonard yelled, idiotically unaware of who he was.

"No, Gonard. This is Bruce Springsteen." Mikey corrected.

"Yeah. But Steve's a good musician too." Bruce added, laughing.

"Oh! I had no idea. It's probably from watching static all day."

The three of them laughed.

"Well, Bruce is going to be staying next door to me for a little while." Mikey added.

"Yup. I'm gonna get myself set up. I'll see you guys later."

"Later, Bruce!" Gonard yelled after him as he walked to his room.

Then, CC ran up to them.

"*pants* I finally got Lily to wake up. Mikey, Mitsuki wants you to go to her room for a sec. She wants to talk to you about somethin'." he said.

"About what?" Mikey asked.

"How should I know? She just wanted me to tell you to go there." CC replied.

"Ok. Later!" He walked away. CC followed without being noticed.

A minute or so later...

(knock on the door)

"Hold on!"

Mikey was waiting at the door to Mitsuki and Lily's room.

The door opens.

"Mitsuki, you wanted to talk to me...about...some-thing..." He saw what she was wearing. A sparkling, bright red single strap dress, high heel shoes, and a silver necklace with a blue butterfly pendant. He stared, mouth wide open.

"Yes I did. Come on in." she responded.

They walked inside, the lights were low, and the windows were closed. Outside, CC was listening on his laptop, a mic and camera were set up in the room, so if something went wrong, he'd know.

Mitsuki locked the door, and sat down next to Mikey, who was still stunned about the day so far. First, CC brings Bruce Springsteen to Tokyo, and now, Mitsuki was sitting next to him, looking amazing. He definitely didn't see this conversation coming.

The time has come, there was no turning back.

"Uh...what's going on here, is this some kind of set-up or something?" Mikey asked.

"No. There's just been something I've been meaning to tell you for a long time, and I thought this would be a good time to tell you."

"Wait! What are you going to tell me?" Mikey asked.

(outside) "(quietly) Oh boy, this is it! I'm so excited!" CC said. Then, a hand grabbed his shoulder. He turned around to see Lily right there, next to him.

"How's it going so far?" she asked.

"Pretty good. I think she's about to tell him." he responded.

(back in the room)

Mikey's face was starting to turn a bit red as Mitsuki leaned towards him.

She stopped about 4 inches from his face, and spoke again.

"Back when you came to Japan for the first time, when I saw you for the first time, I knew there was something about you that I just thought was amazing. From then, I always tried to get your attention, sometimes you wouldn't remember who I was, or you would just ignore me completely. You always went after Lily. First thing's first, she doesn't like you like that. That's why the two of you don't get along at all. You just wouldn't get a clue that she wasn't the one for you."

"Then who is?" Mikey asked.

"Well...first of all, you're staring right at her." Mikey was now completely stunned.

"Are...are you serious?" was all he could say.

"Yes, Mikey. I love you. I always have. Why else do you think I'm always there for you, even when you're totally unaware. Just know one thing. No matter what happens, no matter that you do, I will always be there for you." She leaned forwards the last four inches and pushed her lips up against his. He kissed her back, putting his arms around her back. They fell flat on the couch. It seemed to last forever.

(back in the hall)

CC closed his laptop.

"Well, our work here is done." He looked over at Lily.

"Yeah. We did a good thing. Maybe I won't end up in an argument with him anymore."

"Yeah. I'm gonna just go see how the other guys are doing." he says before walking away.

"Yeah, you go do that." Lily responds. She knocks on the door. A few seconds later, it opens. Mikey stands in the doorway, his face completely red.

"Whoa! What happened to you?" Lily asked, although she already knows.

"I think I've finally got myself a girlfriend." Mikey responded.

"Well, congratulations to you. Mikey, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure." Mikey answered.

"Do you think we could finally be friends?"

"Definitely." They shook hands and swapped places at the doorway.

"Well, I guess we'll see you later."

"Yeah." Mikey left.

Meanwhile...

Back at Mikey's room...

"YEAH! I got 21!" CC yelled. Him, Guano, Gonard and Bruce were playing blackjack. "How about another hand, guys?"

"I'm in." Guano said.

"Me too." said Bruce.

"Me three!" Gonard yelled.

"Ok." he dealt the cards.

"Hit me." Guano said.

"I'll stay." said Bruce.

(knock on the door)

"I'll get it." CC said.

He opened the door, finding Mikey standing there, his face bright red.

"Whoa! What happened to you?" CC asked, also already knowing what happened.

"Long story put short, apparently I walked in single, but came out with a girlfriend."

"Go Mikey!" yelled Guano. "Congratulations. Who is it?"

"That would be me." Everyone turns and sees Mitsuki standing behind Mikey, her hands on his shoulders.

"WHAT?!" Gonard screams.

"What is with all of the racket down here!" Someone yelled from down the hall.

"PIPE DOWN!" Someone else screamed from the same place.

Guano stepped out of the doorway past everyone else and shut the door.

"I wonder what we did this time." Mikey said.

"Well, let's see...Gonard had to shout "what" and get possibly get us in trouble." CC said.

Guano walked back in.

"It's alright. We just need to keep it down. That's what Ozu said." he stated.

"Ok. Hey, anyone wanna watch a movie?" CC asked.

"What movie?" Mikey asked.

"This one!" he pulled a DVD out of his bag.

"Sweet! Ghostbusters!" Mikey said, excited.

Then, Gonard started singing...

"Who can you call? Ghostbusters!" he sang.

"Yeah!"

After watching Ghostbusters, they watched the sequel...

Guano, Gonard and Mikey fell asleep. Mikey's head was on Mitsuki's lap. Lily came in when she heard they were watching movies. She was still awake. CC was eating the popcorn Gonard didn't finish, and Bruce was still awake, too. The movie ended, and Bruce, Guano and Gonard went to their rooms (after Guano and Gonard were woken up). CC was cleaning up while Lily actually helped for once. Mitsuki was about to put Mikey to bed, but decided to carry him to her room for the night. Then, when the cleaning was done, Lily and CC also went to their rooms, and that's how the night ended.

End Chapter 1


	2. Hams Jams and something else that rhymes

E – Street Shakeup

Chapter 2

Hams, Jams and...um...something else that rhymes.

The next morning...

The alarm went off, but instead of a bell, the clock played "Born in the U.S.A.". A hand turned turned off the music. Then, Mikey rose up off of the pillow. He looked at the clock, and noticed two things. One, the clock said 7:25 am. Two, it wasn't his clock. Then, he looked around, seeing that it wasn't even his own room. Now, he was very confused. Then, he looked again, and saw a familiar face looking at him.

"Good morning, Mikey. Did you enjoy your sleep?" It was Mitsuki, standing at the foot of the bed. He then realized, he had slept in her room all night.

"Why am I here?" he asked.

"Well, you fell asleep during the second movie last night, and decided to bring you here with me for the night."

"Did I wake up at any point between then and now?" Mikey asked.

"No. You were fast asleep, so I didn't bother waking you up." she responded.

"Ok. What's for breakfast?"

Then, they went out to the kitchen.

(knock on the door)

"I'll get it." Mitsuki said.

She went to the door.

"Hey. Mikey still here?" It was CC and Gonard at the door.

"Yeah. He's having breakfast."

"Wait a minute. CC, you didn't tell me he stayed here last night." Gonard said, confused.

"Oh. I forgot to tell you. Sorry." CC said.

"Well. I'm off to get something to eat, too." Gonard said, walking off.

"Well. Mind if I come in?" CC asked.

"Sure! You're always welcome to come in!" CC and Mitsuki went inside.

"Hey, CC!" Mikey said as they walked to the kitchen.

(tires screech)

"What was that?" Mikey asked.

"I'll go find out." CC said as he walked to the window. Outside, he saw a black Chevrolet HHR Panel truck (Yes, they do import these into Japan). There was some white sticker on the bottom of the right side window. "I need my binoculars." CC opens his bag and pulls out his laptop, binoculars and digital camera. He looks at the vehicle through the binoculars. The sticker reads "press". "Guys...I think that this HHR belongs to the...*gulp*...you know..."

"You mean the...with the cameras and the....oh no!" Mikey said.

"This is bad, very bad!" CC said. Then there was a knock at the door. "Don't answer the door." He pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number.

A few doors down...

"Hello? Oh, CC! I wasn't expecting you to call...What? Here? Don't worry, I'll take care of them. I'll be there in a minute or so."

In the hallway...

"Open the door. We need to speak with you." said one of the reporters. "Ok. I guess we're just gonna come in ourselves." They open the door and look around. All they see is CC sitting on the couch.

"Ok, boy. Where's Mr. Simon?" one of the reporters asked.

"I don't know who you're talkin' about." CC responded.

"If you don't tell us, we'll make you tell us." the other reporter said.

"I already told you! I don't know who you're talking about!" CC yelled.

"Ok, that's it. You're gonna tell us what we want to know, whether you want to or not. Or else..." the first reporter said.

"Or else what?" CC asked.

"Or else we'll take you with us instead." A third voice said from behind the reporters. "Uh, guys. Could you move, I can't see him."

The reporters moved to the side. There, CC saw a blue mailbox standing there. He automatically recognized it.

"Ok, buddy. We can do this the easy way, or the hard way." he said.

"What do you want with me?"

"Yeah, what do you want with him?" another voice said. Standing right behind the mailbox was Bruce. "If you don't leave him alone, I'll have you sent back to where you came from, and it won't be first class mail, either." Bruce said.

Then, Mikey and Mitsuki stepped out of the bedroom they were hidden in.

"You're outnumbered! You can't beat us, F." Mikey said.

"Ok, guys! Get him!" F ordered. The reporters attacked CC, but they didn't get that close, they completely missed him and knocked the couch over.

"*groan* Incompetent fools! I knew I shouldn't have hired these idiots." F said in frustration. "Mark my words, M. One of these days I'm gonna make you're life a living heck!"

"Yeah, yeah. I'll just show you to the exit." Bruce said, pucking him up and throwing him out the window, causing him to smash through the windshield of the HHR below, landing upside down. Then, he threw the reporters out, too.

CC got up and pushed the couch back into place. He then brushed himself off. "Dang. I was not expecting that." The others agreed. "I've got a few questions, though. One, what was that guy's deal. Two, what did they want with Mikey? And, three, Mitsuki, why did he call you "M"?" CC asked.

"Well, you see...it's kind of a long story...you wouldn't want to hear it." Mitsuki responded.

"Sure we do! Just tell us!" Mikey said.

"Ok. You might not like what you're about to hear, but, here goes..." she told CC, Mikey and Bruce the story of her past.

Two hours later...

"...and that's why he's been after me ever since. I was always trying to get him to leave me alone, but he always came back. The worst part is, whenever he did, it always put Mikey in danger. I wasn't sure if I could live with that. I've considered leaving many times, just to keep him safe."

Then, Mikey got up off of the floor and got on the couch next to her.

"It's ok. I totally understand. You were trying to protect me, and keeping that a secret was part of that. Nothing about that can change how I feel. You should know that."

Mitsuki looked at him and he looked back.

"You really mean that?" she asked with tears in her eyes.

"Of course I do." He put his arm around her and pulled her close. "And that, is something you should know."

Then, the door opened. Guano walked in with CC, who already explained everything to him. He came in and sat down on the floor, too.

Meanwhile, down the hall...

Gonard was sitting in Mikey's room, waiting for him to come back. The door opens, but it's not him.

"Anyone here?" a voice asked.

"Oh, there you...oh, Hey, Lily. What are you doing here?" Gonard asked, slightly disappointed.

"Just seeing if anyone's here." she responded.

"Oh. How's it going?" Gonard asked her.

"Pretty good. I was wondering, there's a restaurant downtown that's having an all-you-can-eat spiral ham dinner, and I was wondering if you wanted to go." Lily asked.

"Wait, are you asking me to..." Gonard started to say, but didn't finish.

"Maybe..." she said as she looked straight at him.

"Um...ok." Gonard said.

"Ok. I'll meet you there at 6:30."

"Got it! See ya then."

Lily walked out and went down the hall.

Back in the other room...

"Well, I've gotta get rollin'. I've gotta practice for a little performance tonight." Bruce said as he stood up.

"Where is it?" Mikey asked.

"It's at the studio at 8." Guano said. "I was coming to tell you guys, then CC told me what happened, and now I'm here for 2 reasons."

"Cool!" I finally get to see The Boss in concert!" Mikey said, excited. Then, he turned to the couch, and Mitsuki, who was lying on it. "Could you guys go? I think she needs a little alone time."

"Sure." CC said. "I'll go see what else is going on around here." Everyone else left.

CC went outside, where he found the HHR being towed away, and F and the "reporters" being put in a police car.

"Well, I don't think they'll be a problem anymore." CC said to himself as he walked along.

He stepped into an alleyway that led to the studio. There, he saw the parking lot, which held the cast's vehicles. It was pretty much empty, other than Mikey's motorcycle, the limo and Mitsuki's pink Nissan Micra.

"Wow, these guys need some more cars. I'll go see what dealers are around." He then walked down the street. In a few minutes, he arrived at a part of the city that had all kinds of dealers. Honda, Nissan, Toyota, Daihatsu Mazda, Hyundai, Kia. There were dealers for brands from other continents, too. There was BMW, Mini, Audi, Jaguar, VW and more. There was even the same dealer that HHR Panel came from. They had HHR's Traverses, Tahoes, H2s, Expresses, and even Cadillac Escalades.

CC knew he had to get someone down here to look. But who? He pulled out his cellphone and called everyone except Bruce, because he knew he was busy. Only Lily and Mikey showed up. Lily was looking to get something for Mitsuki, so she could get rid of the old, pink 1997 Micra 3-door. The thing had almost 200,000 km on it. It was time for the car to go. Mikey and CC thought the same thing. Lily was looking at a brand new Nissan Cube in light green. Mikey wanted to get her a used 2004 Jaguar XK. CC, on the other hand had something else in mind.

"Wow. The Escalade Platinum. This should do the trick. He called Mikey.

"Hey, Mikey. I think I found the right vehicle." CC told him.

"What is it?" Mikey asked.

"A 2009 Cadillac Escalade Platinum." CC responded.

"I'm not so sure. That might be a little too much for her."

There was a beep on both phones.

"Guys. You need to get over here. I think I found the one." It was Lily, saying she found another car.

They both arrived and couldn't believe what they saw. There were Vipers, Ferraris, SLR McLarens, and more. But, what Lily was hoping to show them was in the back of the showroom. There, they found a brand new silver 2009 Rolls-Royce Phantom and a Phantom Drophead Coupe. It was a pair deal.

"They're perfect!" Mikey yelled in excitement. So, he ended up buying them, the Escalade for CC to use whenever he came to Tokyo, and the Cube. This was going to be the biggest surprise, ever!

Later that afternoon...

(knock on the door)

"Who is it?"

"It's me, CC. Lily and Mikey are here, too. We want you to come with us for a bit. We have something to show you."

"Ok."

A minute later, Mitsuki stepped out, much more composed than earlier.

"C'mon! Let's go." They all walked outside. There, she saw the Escalade.

"Is that for me?" she asked.

"Actually, that's mine." CC said. "We have something even better for you."

They all get in, and drive to the studio. There, there's 3 gray shapes next to the Micra.

"Ok, get ready for this." The Caddy stopped, and they got out.

CC walked to one shape, the one on the left. Lily to the right, and Mikey in the middle.

"Ok, on three. One...two...three!" CC said. At three, they pulled the covers off, revealing three cars. One, a light green 2010 Nissan Cube Rider package. Two, a 2009 Rolls-Royce Phantom. And, three, a 2009 Rolls-Royce Phantom Drophead Coupe.

"OMG!" was all Mitsuki could say at the time. She was so stunned, she almost fainted.

"So, what do you think?" Mikey asked her.

There was a long silence before another word was spoken.

"Are these all really for me?"

"Absolutely, yes!" Mikey responded.

"Wow, this is the best gift anyone's ever given to me..." Then, her eyes started to tear up again. She ran up to Mikey and gave him a big hug.

"Group hug!" CC yelled. Then, him and Lily joined in. Then, another one grabbed all four of them in an even bigger one.

"Yay!" he said. It was Gonard that joined in. He had found the four of them after looking for an hour. "I was looking for you guys for an hour, where were you?"

"I told you, we were looking at cars, and we got 4." CC explained. "Oh, I picked you up some fresh sub rolls, too." He handed over a bag of rolls.

"Awesome! I'm gonna go make me some sandwiches. Thanks a lot, CC!" Gonard responded as he took the rolls.

"Hey, we still on for dinner tonight?" Lily asked him.

"Definitely!" he responded, then left.

The others looked at Lily, confused.

"What?" Lily asked.

"(laughs) I knew you liked him. I just knew it." CC said.

"What are you talking about?" she just stood there.

"Don't lie to us." Mikey said.

"All right. I do like him. A lot, even." she answered back.

"Ha! Guano owes me 55,000 yen!" CC said, giving Mikey a high-5.

"What?! You had a bet on if I liked Gonard or not?!" Lily screamed.

"Yup. Mikey and I said you do, and he said you don't. We win, so he owes us 55,000 yen each!" CC said while laughing.

"Well, at least you won. I'm gonna go find that little furball RIGHT NOW!" She stormed off to the studio where Guano was helping Bruce practice.

"This isn't gonna end well." Mikey said.

"Well, for us, it is." CC joked.

"Oh, yeah!" Mikey laughed.

"Now, what?" CC asked.

"Lets go watch some TV. I feel as if I need to laugh some more." The three of them walked off.

Upstairs...

The trio was watching TV in Mikey's room while Gonard was in the kitchen making a sandwich.

"So, what are you guys doing for dinner tonight?" CC asked Mikey, who was too busy watching cartoons.

"We're gonna be having a nice quiet dinner at my place tonight." Mitsuki answered for him.

"Cool. I'm just gonna head downtown and swing by McDonald's or something." CC said.

"Alright! I love McDonald's!" Gonard yelled.

"Dude, you love anything that's edible." CC joked. "Besides, you have that little "dinner date" with Lily tonight."

"It's not a date. We're going as friends." Gonard said, frustrated at both the question and the pickle jar he was trying to open.

"Right..."

"What makes you so sure it's a date?" Gonard asked.

"Just ask Lily. She'll tell you. But, I wouldn't ask her right now..." CC responded.

"Why?"

"She's having a little "conversation" with Guano at the moment."

Then, there's a scream.

"That came from the studio! Let's go see what's happening." CC said.

"But, CC! My sandwich!" Gonard said.

"Put it in the fridge. Let's go." They ran out as quick as they can.

When they arrived at the studio again, they saw Lily walking out of the place. They went inside and found Guano on the floor, his head covered with a cymbal.

"Whoa. What the heck happened here?" CC asked.

"I'll tell you what. That blonde mean-streak came through here and bashed the little guy with my spare drum set." Bruce said as he walked up.

"Dang."

"You guys should get him away from her tonight. I don't want this happening at the concert. Got it?"

"No prob, Bruce. Good thing it was just the spare set, right?" Mikey asked.

"Yup. I always have the guys practice with the spare kit and guitars."

"Wait a minute! "The guys"? You mean you brought the WHOLE E-Street Band here?" Mikey asked.

"Of course! This thing isn't an acoustic set, this is the real deal!" Bruce replied. Then, the rest of the band came up to them. "Guys, this...is the E-Street Band. (in order as he walked down the line) We've got Roy Bittan, Clarance Clemons, Nils Lofgren, my own loving wife Patti, Steven Van Zandt, Garry Tallent and Jay Weinberg. Jay's substituting for his father, Max, who's back in America with the _Tonight Show with Conan O'Brien._"

"Wow! Nice to meet you guys!" Mikey said.

They all shook hands with each other.

"Yeah, It's nice to be here performing for the folks of Tokyo tonight." Clarance said. "Hey, Bruce! We need to get to practicing."

"All right! You guys want to watch us practice?" Bruce asked.

"Yeah!" The group said in unison.

"Alright! Let's do this!"Bruce said.

And, with that, the band went to their places and started playing on of Bruce's hits, "Glory Days", which in turn was one of Mikey's favorite songs.

_I had a friend was a big baseball player _

_back in high school _

_He could throw that speedball by you _

_Make you look like a fool boy _

_Saw him the other night at this roadside bar _

_I was walking in, he was walking out _

_We went back inside sat down had a few drinks _

_but all he kept talking about was _

_Glory days well they will pass you by _

_Glory days in the wink of a young girl´s eye _

_Glory days, glory days _

_Well theres a girl that lives up the block _

_back in school she could turn all the boy´s heads _

_Sometimes on a Friday I will stop by _

_and have a few drinks after she put her kids to bed _

_Her & her husband Bobby well they split up _

_I guess it is two yeahrs gone by now _

_We just sit around talking about the old times, _

_she says when she feels like crying _

_she starts laughing thinking about _

_Glory days well they will pass you by _

_Glory days in the wink of a young girl´s eye _

_Glory days, glory days _

_My old man worked 20 yeahrs on the line _

_and they let him go _

_Now everywhere he goes out looking for work _

_they just tell him that he has too old _

_I was 9 nine yeahrs old & he was working at the _

_Metuchen Ford plant assembly line _

_Now he just sits on a stool down at the Legion hall _

_but I can tell what´s on his mind _

_Glory days yea goin back _

_Glory days aw he aint never had _

_Glory days, glory days _

_Now I think I am going down to the well tonight _

_and I am gonna drink until I get my fill _

_And I hope when I get old I do not sit around thinking about it _

_but I probably will _

_Yea, just sitting back trying to recapture _

_a little of the glory of, well time slips away _

_and leaves you with nothing mister but _

_boring stories of glory days _

_Glory days well they will pass you by _

_Glory days in the wink of a young girl´s eye _

_Glory days, glory days _

_Glory days well they will pass you by _

_Glory days in the wink of a young girl´s eye _

_Glory days, glory days _

After the song was done, Bruce walked up to Mikey, with a guitar case in his hand.

"I almost forgot. I got you a little something earlier today." He opened the case. Inside, there was one of the most beautiful guitars ever. A 2009 Fender Limited Edition American Standard Stratocaster featuring a matching headstock, a rosewood fretboard with 22 jumbo frets and a melamine nut. It was in Fiesta Red.

Mikey picked up the guitar, grabbed a pick and played a quick riff.

"Well, you like it?" Bruce asked.

"Heck yeah! I love it! Thanks, Bruce.!" Mikey replied.

"Well, it's almost time for dinner. We need to get where we're going. Later, Bruce!" CC said.

He and the others walked out, Mikey carried the guitar case on his back. They got in the Caddy and went to the towers.

When they pulled up, Lily was waiting outside. Mikey and Mitsuki went inside, while Lily got in the Escalade.

They got downtown, and CC dropped Lily and Gonard off at the restaurant. All that was left was CC and Guano. They went to one of Tokyo's Robo-Parks. They put the Escalade in, which ended up between a Chevrolet Corvette and a Mazda Demio. Then, they walked over to McDonald's.

Later that night...

Everyone met up at the concert, ready to watch, just off-stage. Mikey, Guano, Gonard and Lily arrived at the red carpet in the Escalade. Then, 5 minutes later, Mikey and Mitsuki arrived in the Rolls-Royce Phantom. Everyone was shocked at both the car and that the two of them came by themselves.

Everyone was dressed up and ready to go.

There were literally thousands of people there.

There was extra security at the concert. Not only was Bruce's security there, the studio's security was there, and even the Tokyo Police Dept. was there. One could tell by the three black and white R-34 Nissan Skyline GT-Rs and 2 unmarked Subaru Imprezas out front.

This event was going to be great!

Mikey was sitting in his seat like the rest. Except for CC, who was over talking to Bruce and Clarance.

"So, you guys ready for tonight?" Bruce asked.

"Absolutely! I've got my sax all set and ready to play!" said Clarance.

"All right. CC, is our other special guest ready to go?" Bruce asked CC.

"Yeah, he'll be arriving very soon." CC replied.

"Ok. Let's get set to rock the house!" The band went to their places, and CC joined the others in their seats.

The crowd was already pumped.

"Hello, Tokyo! It's great to be here tonight. We hope you enjoy the show. We're gonna start off with one of my biggest hits. This one's called "Born To Run"."

Then, the band started performing.

The show went on, and soon it was quarter after 9. It was time for the last song of the set.

"All right! We're gonna play a song that we don't always play at the end of a set. This one's called "Tenth Avenue Freeze-out"!"

_Tear drops on the city_

_Bad Scooter searching for his groove_

_Seem like the whole world walking pretty_

_And you can not find the room to move_

_Well everybody better move over, that is all_

_I am running on the bad side_

_And I got my back to the wall_

_10th Avenue freeze-out, 10th Avenue freeze-out_

_I am stranded in the jungle_

_Taking all the heat they was giving_

_The night is dark but the sidewalk´s bright_

_And lined with the light of the living_

_From a tenement window a transistor blasts_

_Turn around the corner things got real quiet real fast_

_She hit me with a 10th Avenue freeze-out_

_10th Avenue freeze-out_

_And I am all alone, I am all alone_

_And kid you better get the picture_

_And I am on my own, I am on my own_

_And I cannot go home_

_When the change was made uptown_

_And the Big Man joined the band_

_From the coastline to the city_

_All the little pretties raise their hands_

_I am going to sit back right easy & laugh_

_When Scooter & the Big Man bust this city in half_

_With a 10th Avenue freeze-out, 10th Avenue freeze-out_

_10th Avenue freeze-out... _

And that wrapped up the concert...or did it?

"All right! We hope you enjoyed the show tonight! Now, before we go, we have someone here tonight who I'd like to come up here to the mic. Give it up for Mikey Simon!!!"

Mikey was a little surprised, but grabbed his guitar anyway, and went to the mic.

"Alright, Mikey! You've got the guitar and the talent. Now, go ahead and put it to work!" Bruce said.

"What song should I play?" Mikey asked.

"Well, why don't you ask this guy? Ladies and gentlemen, give a big, warm welcome to...Joe Walsh!"

A black Lincoln Town Car limo (pretty strange to see in Japan) pulled up to the red carpet, and a man stepped out, not looking too much like Bruce, but he was 2 years older than Bruce, and was wearing a green t-shirt, blue jeans, leather boots. He was carrying a black and silver electric guitar. He walked up to the stage.

"Hey, how ya doin', Tokyo?" he said.

The crowd was excited for this.

"Alright, we're gonna play a new twist on one of my favorites, "Funk #49", and I'd like Bruce, Jay and Clarance to join us." Joe said.

So, it was Mikey, Bruce, Joe, Jay and Clarance on the stage playing a classic with a saxophone twist.

They started playing.

_Uh, sleep all day, out all night,_

_I know where you're going._

_I don't that's a-acting right,_

_You don't think it's showing._

Then, on this part, Mikey and Bruce would join in on vocals as well.

_A-jumpin' up, fallin' down,_

_Don't misunderstand me._

_You don't think that I know your plan,_

_What you try'n to hand me?_

Now, 2/3 into the song, Clarance would join in on the sax.

_Out all night, sleep all day,_

_I know what you're doing._

_If you're gonna a-act that way,_

_Think there's trouble brewing_

The song ended, and the crowd went wild!

"All right! Well, folks, that's our show. We hope you enjoyed it! Good night!" Everyone walked off the stage.

The crowd left, and it was just Mikey, Guano, CC, Mitsuki, Lily, Gonard, Joe, Clarance and Bruce in the middle of the studio.

"Well, that was some show, Bruce. I'd love to do that again." Joe said.

"So would I, Joe, so would I." Bruce replied.

"Kid, you've got some real talent. I haven't seen anyone doing this kind of thing since Rick Springfield." Joe said to Mikey.

"Thanks, Joe. That means a lot." Mikey replied.

"Well, it's time for me to pack it up and head back to the hotel. We want you to show up at the studio tomorrow to record this song again." Joe finished.

"That's right. We want to put this on a CD. People will love it!" Clarance told Mikey.

"I'm in!" Mikey replied.

The others were standing, waiting to go.

The conversation finally ended.

"Mikey! You were amazing on the stage!" Gonard said.

"Yeah!" the others said in agreement.

Then, Mitsuki went up to him, grabbed his shoulders, and leaned in for a kiss in front of the others.

"Aw...."

"Well. Let's get going. It's late. We need some rest." CC said.

The band got on the tour bus, except for Bruce, who got in the Cadillac. Joe got in the limo. Everyone else got in the Cadillac, too. Except for Mikey and Mitsuki, who were standing by the Rolls-Royce.

"Hey, do you think I could stay with you tonight?" Mikey asked.

"Absolutely! Now, lets get going." Mitsuki replied.

They got in the Rolls and left.

End Chapter 2

**Author's Notes**

**Well, that's the end of the second chapter. This is already getting to be a long story. I decided to put Joe Walsh in the story because I really like his music. This is the first fanfiction where I used a lot of lyrics.**

**Ok, for those who are wondering, the HHR, Traverse, Tahoe, H2, Express, and Cadillac Escalade are in reality imported to Japan through a company called Mitsui (coincidence?) **

**The Rolls-Royces were put in because, you know, they're celebrities!**

**I'd just really like to mention the brands, trademarks and other (likely) legal stuff used in the story so far, for good measure...**

**All mentions of Paradise City are used in reference to Criterion Games and EA's game Burnout Paradise.**

**The Toyota Crown Comfort is a product of Toyota Motor Company.**

"**Tenth Avenue Freeze-Out", "Born in the U.S.A", and "Born To Run" were recorded by Bruce Springsteen in 1975, 1982 and 1974, respectively.**

"**Funk #49" was written by Jim Fox, Dale Peters and Joe Walsh and recorded in 1969.**

**Ghostbusters 1&2 were released by Columbia Pictures in 1984 and 1989, respectively.**

**Chevrolet HHR, Corvette, Traverse, Tahoe, Express, Hummer H2 and Cadillac Escalade are products of General Motors.**

**The Nissan Micra, Skyline and Cube are products of Nissan Motor Company.**

**The Subaru Impreza is a product of Subaru.**

**The Mazda Demio/2 is a product of Mazda.**

**Fender and the 2009 Limited Edition American Standard Stratocaster are names/products of the **

**Fender Musical Instruments Corporation.**

"**_Tonight Show with Conan O'Brien" _is a trademark of NBC Broadcasting.**

**The Jaguar XK is a product of Jaguar/Land Rover, a division of Tata Motors.**

**Well, that's about it I think.**

**Stay tuned for Chapter 3**

"**Rockin' in the Studio"**

**Don't forget to R&R!**


	3. Riffs, Danger and Drifting

E-Street Shakeup

Chapter 3

Riffs, Danger and Drifting

The next morning, there was a big silence all around Tokyo.

If you looked very closely at the street, you'd see that there were only a few taxis on the street. The reason, you ask? Well, first of all, it was actually winter. Yes, the whole time it was winter. Well, back to the story...

During the night, Old Man Winter paid Japan a visit and pounded the city with snow. Lots of snow!

The streets were covered, there was little traffic. But, there was one thing on the street other than the few taxis.

"Alright! Let's see what this baby's 4WD system can do!" CC said as he drove the Escalade down the street. He was taking Mikey to the recording studio for what he promised to do last night at the concert, before the freak storm hit.

"You know, I've never been off-roading before, CC. Is this thing capable of it?" Mikey asked from the back seat.

"You know I'd never take a Cadillac off road, Mikey. It's just not right." CC responded.

"Oh, yeah! I was just thinking, since this is just a luxury take on the Tahoe."

"True. But let's just focus on the music. We're almost at the studio."

CC was right. The studio was just ahead, and it was almost time for Mikey's first recording session. Being an actor, he wasn't nervous at all.

They arrived, and Mikey got out. He walked to the back of the vehicle and grabbed his guitar case.

"I'll see you in a few hours, alright?" CC said.

"Later!" Mikey said as he walked inside.

CC then drove off back to the tower. It was time to get the next surprise ready.

CC pulled the Escalade to the side of the road in front of the tower. He walked inside to warm up a bit. The shipment was to arrive soon.

CC walked into his room, turned the TV on, and watched the news. He didn't expect to see some of the things on the news, some he did. There was a 12 car accident on the freeway near the Imperial Palace. The fish market closed down for the day. But, there was one thing that stunned him.

"This morning, a freak storm hit the city of Tokyo. With it, came an escape plan. A long time wanted convict known only as "F" escaped from the police station he was held in at about 7 am this morning. He's known to be very dangerous with known associates in the Tokyo Criminal Underground and the black market. If anyone has any information leading to this criminal, please notify the police immediately." a TV reporter said.

"*gulp* This could be bad..." CC said.

"What could be bad, CC?" Lily said as she walked in.

"There's a criminal on the loose. We need to be very careful, especially in this weather." CC stated.

"What's the big deal about being careful? It's not like he's after us, right?" Lily asked.

"CC! F has escaped!" a voice yelled.

"I guess I was wrong." Lily said.

"CC! You need to go and make sure he doesn't get to Mikey." Mitsuki said as she ran into the room.

"All right. Let's roll!" They ran out to the Escalade and drove down to the studio.

When they got there, Mikey was just walking out.

The Escalade stopped in front of him, almost knocking him over with snow.

"Mikey! Get in! We've gotta get out of here!" CC yelled out the open window.

He ran into the truck.

"Why do we have to get out of here?" Mikey asked, getting ready to put his recorded CD in the player. CC then snatched it from him.

"We don't have time for your song! F has escaped from the police and could be anywhere. We need to find somewhere to go so he doesn't find you." CC explained.

"Where to then?" Mikey asked.

"Anywhere but here." CC said as they drove away, unaware of a black Toyota Crown following them.

Two hours later, they found themselves in an alley, somewhere in a different part of the city. They were not lost, though, because the Escalade had a GPS in it.

"I think we're safe here." CC said. Then, the black Crown turned and faced them at one end of the alley. "Who's that?"

Then, a door opened on the Crown. Out fell a blue mailbox.

CC shifted the Escalade into reverse and started backing up. Then, another Crown blocked the other exit. Surrounded, they were just about to be caught, when suddenly...

*tires screech*

The Crown in the back was pushed away by a black Lincoln Town Car limo. The mysterious driver signaled the gang to back up. They did. When they pulled along side the Lincoln, they saw Joe behind the wheel. He told them go get going.

Driving through the afternoon, the gang was really glad that Joe showed up, but they were not out of the clear yet.

Then...

*smash*

They had been hit by the other Crown. CC pushed harder on the accelerator, but the sedan kept up.

The Crown kept smashing the Cadillac, almost knocking it into a spin. Up ahead, in an alley, was a gray Nissan GT-R R35. It pulled out of the alley.

"What?! A GT-R?!" CC yelled.

Then, there were sirens and lights. Surprisingly, they came from the Nissan.

"Guys! The cops are here!" CC said to the others. Then, CC realized, he knew this road. It leads to the tree-dense part of one of the city's parks. CC had a plan. He slowed down a little, so the Crown was right next to it. CC looked over to the driver and grinned. The driver was confused. CC pointed ahead, and slammed on the brakes. The driver looked ahead and saw he was about to crash into the trees, and he did. The GT-R stopped at the intersection. Mikey suddenly recognized the car, and thought he knew who would get out. But he wasn't ready for what would happen next. The cop got out of the R35. But, it wasn't who Mikey thought is was. Nope, it wasn't even a Tokyo police officer, either! It was...

"A California Highway Patrol officer?" Mikey said, confused.

Indeed, it was a real CHP officer. But, why was he here? Then, a police motorcycle rode up with chains on it's tires. It was a real CHP motorcycle! But, it wasn't modern. It was a real, authentic 1975 Kawasaki KZ 900 P. The officer stepped off of the bike. He walked over to CC and the others and took off his helmet. CC and Mikey could hardly stand when they saw who it was. They fell back against the side of the Escalade.

"What? You've never seen a guy in a police uniform before?" he joked.

CC was the first of the two to speak.

"Do my eyes deceive me? You're..."

"OMG! It's him! Erik Estrada!" Mikey added.

"Yup. That's me." Erik responded.

"What are you doing here in Tokyo, Erik?" CC asked.

"I'm helping Ronnie over there with the CHP's new trans-continental officer program. It helps hire new officers into the force, and lets them see the world." Erik explained.

"Wow! That's awesome!" Mikey responded, enthusiastically.

Then, Ronnie, the other officer, walked over.

"F isn't in the car. He must have got out somewhere." he stated. Suddenly, the black Lincoln limo pulled up. Joe got out and walked over.

"Well, didn't expect to see you here, Joe!" Erik said to Joe.

"That's something! You didn't expect to see Joe Walsh here, Erik?" Mikey asked.

"No. Not at all." Erik turned back to Joe. "How have you been?" he asked.

"Well, I just finished a concert last night with these guys and Bruce Springsteen. We recorded a new version of one of my hits earlier. Bruce told me what happened earlier that day, and when I heard what was goin' on now, I decided to help." Joe explained.

"Well, that's great to hear. I've been doing pretty well, too. Just the other day..." Then, Erik was cut off by a black Toyota Harrier stopping about 200 meters from them. Out fell the mailbox again.

"Guys! It's him!" CC yelled.

Then, the two "reporters" from the other day stepped out as well. They each pulled out a .44 Magnum Colt Anaconda and aimed at the group by the Cadillac.

"Ok, we have you covered. You guys aren't going anywhere." said F.

"That's what you say." Erik said, pulling out a modern tazer while Ronnie grabbed his AK-47 from the seat of his Nissan.

"Ha! You think you can stop me with those? Good thing you weren't a real cop, Estrada. You wouldn't have lasted very long." F said, laughing.

This was going to be one heck of a showdown.

Just then, another person came up from behind and grabbed Mikey, shoving him into a black Nissan Fuga. It drove off, but not without being shot in the bumper by Ronnie's AK-47.

"Calling all available units, keep an eye out for a black Nissan Fuga sedan, I couldn't get the license plate, but it's got some bullet holes in the rear bumper. The driver has taken a person captive and needs to be stopped immediately." Ronnie yelled into his radio in his GT-R.

"You guys get in the Escalade, we'll take care of these guys." Erik told the others.

After getting into the Cadillac...

"Ok, I've got an idea." CC said. "It's very risky, but I think it can be pulled off. I can track Mikey's cellphone. If the cops don't find them, It's up to us."

"But who's gonna stay here with Erik and Ronnie?" Lily said.

"That's your job. Mitsuki, you and I will go and find Mikey." CC explained.

(cell phone rings)

CC answers the phone.

"Hello?"

"CC, it's me, Bruce. I've found where they took Mikey. It's at the fish market. You need to get here as soon as possible."

"Got it. We'll be there soon." he hangs up. "Ok, Mitsuki. You up for some fishing for criminals?"

"Absolutely." The two of them sneak out of the Cadillac unnoticed and make their way to the fish market. They found the location and meet up with Bruce outside.

"Ok, the police have set you up with everything you need to get Mikey out safely. Everything you need is in that Isuzu Elf over there." He points to a white Elf, sitting in the lot.

They walk to the back, and see that there's a ramp attached to the long body of the truck. Inside they find tazers, tear gas, handcuffs, and even some guns. But, the most surprising thing was that the truck had a car in it! But, not just any car. It was a 2000 Mazda RX-7 FD. This must be the getaway car. CC was excited about that. They pushed the car out and loaded up with supplies.

"Ok, let's get in there, take down the guy that's responsible, and get Mikey out. Ok?" CC said.

They walked to the entrance, as Bruce drove the truck away. CC busted open the door and walked in, shotgun drawn.

"Ok, where are you and where's Mikey?" CC demanded.

"Well, if you ask..." a voice said.

The lights turned on. Mikey was tied to a chair in the corner, and a guy in a black coat stood next to him.

"...he's right here. But, there's something you have to give me in trade." the man said.

"And what would that be?"

The man points next to CC. He looks over. He was pointing at Mitsuki.

"It's either you give her to me, and walk out with your friend here, or you don't walk out at all."

"Ok, you've gone too far." CC points the loaded gun at the man.

Then, the garage door opens at the other end of the building. The black Harrier pulls in, followed by the Escalade and the GT-R. Lily is driving the Harrier, with Joe in the passenger seat. Erik is driving the damaged Escalade and Ronnie is in the GT-R. Then, CC notices that the "reporters" and F are in the back of the Harrier.

Erik steps out of the crippled Escalade.

"Ok, you're under arrest, buddy. You're coming with us."

"That's right. You heard the man, now let Mikey go!" CC yelled.

The man refused until Ronnie stood behind him, putting his AK-47 to the man's head. He then unties Mikey, who immediately runs to Mitsuki, who walks up to the man and punches him in the gut. He drops to the ground.

Later...

The gang is standing outside Lilymu Towers. The Escalade is in the body shop getting fixed. The RX-7 has officially found a new home in the studio parking lot, between the Cube and Mikey's motorcycle. The criminals gave up completely, are taken in by the Tokyo police, and are sent to a maximum-security prison. Ronnie went back to the station, but Erik decided to stick around at the towers. The Harrier, Fuga and the two Crowns also now reside at the studio parking lot.

"Thanks a lot for the help, Erik." Mikey said.

"Anytime, Mikey. Anytime."

"Hey, Mikey! Let's go inside, warm up and listen to that CD now!" CC said.

"All right!" They all went inside.

On the way to Mikey's room, CC noticed a note on the door to his room. CC read it.

"Dear CC, your delivery has arrived at the location provided. Thank you for using us for all of your freight shipping needs." it said.

"Mikey, before we get to the CD, there's a little surprise for you at the studio." CC said.

They went to the back of the studio. There was a lumpy shape under a cover. CC walked over to it.

"Mikey, you know when you said to me this morning that you never went off-roading? Well, a few weeks ago, I ordered a little something special for you. Here it is..." he pulled off the cover. There it was, the surprise. It was a red 2010 Chevrolet Silverado Z71 Crew Cab with a trailer. On the trailer was a pair of red and blue custom Arctic Cat snowmobiles. "What do you think?" CC asked.

"OMG! This is for me?" Mikey was surprised.

"Well, not just for you. I thought you would like something really exciting to do with your girlfriend when the snow came. So, I got you two a brand new Silverado and custom snowmobiles. They match your motorcycle very well."

Mikey ran up to the trailer and hopped onto one of the snowmobiles.

"Can I ride it now?" he asked.

"Not yet, they're not allowed on the road. You'll have to take them to the mountains, or the trails or something."

"Oh, right."

"Well, lets head inside and hear that CD now, shall we?"

They finally went inside and listened to the CD. Mikey had plans to take the CD mainstream. He called up different radio stations, asking if they would play the CD. They all said they would consider it.

This day had been quite crazy. And, that's just the start of things, too! It would get much better from here on in...

Later that day...

CC went out shopping, because it was December 19th, and the holiday shopping season was wrapping up soon. Lily went to a photo shoot she was scheduled for that day. Gonard spent the day making sandwiches. Mitsuki and Mikey spent some time in Mikey's room, watching movies. Bruce was out at a music store, signing autographs. Guano and Erik were doing some work on the old police bike.

Then, came the evening...

The gang gathered at Mikey's room for some stuff that CC brought from Downtown. It was mostly fast food, with some sushi as well. Most of the meal, it was very quiet. That was, until Mikey decided to challenge CC to some video games.

The rest of the night was pretty crazy. When everyone got tired, they retired to their rooms. Well...most did.

Mikey's room was mostly cleared out by 10pm. It was just Mikey, Mitsuki and CC.

"I can't believe you were able to beat me playing Burnout." Mikey said.

"Dude, it was Burnout Paradise party mode. I know the city well. It's where I'm from." CC responded.

"Just answer me one thing, CC. Are we gonna have anymore special celebrity guests coming here?" Mikey asked.

"I don't know. You'll just have to wait and see. I need to get to sleep, I'll see you guys in the morning." And, with that, CC walked out.

"So, where are we staying tonight? Your place or here?" Mikey asked Mitsuki.

"Well, we're already here, so...let's just stay here tonight." she answered.

"Ok." Mikey said, as he went to grab the inflatable mattress he bought the other day.

Two hours later...

The two of them were spread out on the inflated king size mattress, under the sheets, fast asleep...or were they? Well, that's a story for another day...

The next day...

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Mikey said, yawning as he woke up.

The door opened. It was Bruce and Joe.

"Hey, just wanted to tell you guys that we're headed back to the U.S." Joe said.

"Oh, you're leaving already?" Mikey asked.

"Yeah, I told you guys I was only staying for a few days." said Bruce.

"Ok. It was great to hang out with you guys. I hope you guys get to come back."

"Yeah, we'll see if there's any time in our schedules, and we'll let you know. You two take care of yourselves, ok?" said Joe.

"You got it, see ya!"

They walked out, and made their way to their trip back home.

Then, CC walked in.

"Hey, guys! Guess what!"

"What?" Mikey asked.

"CrashFM said they are promoting me to be their Japanese correspondent! I get to live here now! They're gonna be setting up a station for the Tokyo area right near the studio! How great is that?" CC told them.

"That's great to hear! Congratulations!" Mikey responded.

"Ok, that's all I wanted to say. I'll leave the two of you alone for a while if you want me to."

"Nah! Come on in! We're just about to have breakfast."

CC walked to the kitchen and poured himself some cereal.

"So, when is your new job going to start?" Mikey asked.

"In about a month." CC responded.

Then, there's another knock on the door.

CC opens the door, and finds Erik standing there.

"Hey! Mind if I come in?"

"Sure! We're just having breakfast."

He walked in and sat on the couch. He turned on the TV, and it just so happened that CHiPs was on! They sat down and watched the three hour marathon.

When the marathon was over, Mikey told CC he was going to take the snowmobiles for a little test run in the mountains. He geared himself up and then left with Mitsuki towards the mountains. This left Erik and CC in the room, with no one else around.

"Well, I've gotta pick up the Escalade from the shop. You want to come?" CC asked Erik.

"I don't have much else to do, so I guess I could come with you." So, they left.

The other two, Gonard and Lily were in their rooms, not doing much. So, Lily decides to call Gonard over to watch TV.

Meanwhile, at the shop...

"Ok, the truck's done. Your insurance covered the damage, which means you don't pay a thing." the shop owner told CC.

"Thanks a lot, sir."

"No problem! I haven't worked on a Cadillac since I left America. I still remember it. It was a 1985 Seville. Very nice car. I have some pictures of it, wanna see?" he asked.

"Absolutely!" CC and Erik followed the owner to his office. He pulled out a photo album. It was full of pictures of old cars.

"This one's the Cadillac I told you about." It was a blue Seville with the soft top. It was amazing. He showed them photos of other cars, too. A '70 Challenger, a '96 Impala SS, a '59 Cadillac, a '95 Supra, a Ferrari F40, and an Aston Martin DB5.

"Those are some beautiful cars you've worked on." CC said to the owner.

"Yeah. All I get today are the usual Japanese cars, tuners owned by some of the city's punks, and normal commercial trucks. Mitsubishi Fuso Canters, Isuzu Elfs, Hino Dutros, you name it. Even buses."

"So, you don't see many classics anymore?" Erik asked.

"Not since this one time, three months ago, when a guy brought in this old '69 Mustang. It was only a V6, but it was beautiful."

"Well. We've got to get going. See ya!" CC said as they walked out.

"Bye."

They got in the Cadillac and drove back to their place.

Meanwhile...

Somewhere in the mountains...

A snow covered hill, two red and blue snowmobiles sit on top. But, there's no one on them. Why, you may ask...well, this is why.

A snowball was flying across the air, and it hit it's target. It turns out, it was Mikey who threw the snowball.

"Mikey! What was that for?"

"Oh, c'mon! It's just a snowball, Mitsuki. It's no big deal."

"Oh. Well, if that's how you want to play. I'll play your little game..." she picked up a large chunk of snow and hurled it at him, knocking Mikey over when it hit him. She then ran over, grabbed another chunk and smashed it into his face. He then rose up and knocked her into the snow. He jumped on top of her, and they both started laughing. They got up, covered in snow, freezing cold, and decided to ride back to the truck.

When they got to the truck, they put the snowmobiles on the trailer, brushed off the remaining snow, and got in. They started up the Silverado's V8 engine, turned on the heat and warmed up before they got back on the road.

Later, when they got to the parking lot, Mikey got out and started walking towards the tower, when he was hit by another snowball. Then, he brushed the snow off the back of his head and saw Mitsuki running towards the front door.

"C'mon, slowpoke! Race you up to your room!" he could hear her yell to him.

Back in Mikey's room...

Erik and CC had been joined by Lily, Gonard and Guano. Lily was reading a magazine. Eric, Guano and CC were watching police videos on TV. Gonard had made a HUGE turkey sandwich, which ended up putting him to sleep. Then, Mitsuki walked in, freezing cold still, and sat down on a chair.

"Where's Mikey?" CC asked.

"I'm right here." Mikey said as he walked in, shivering.

"Whoa! What happened to you, man?" Erik asked.

"We went snowmobiling, and we ended up having a snowball fight, I had a big chunk shoved in my face, and raced up here when we returned." Mikey explained. "What time is it, I was too cold to check when I was in the truck."

"It's about 3:30." Guano answered.

"So, CC. Any information about which celebrity is coming next?" Mikey asked.

"I told you, you'll have to wait and see."

"Who is it? Brian Johnson?" Mikey asked.

"Willie Nelson?" Erik started off a chain of questions.

"Bill Clinton?" Guano asked.

"Mama Luigi?" Gonard asked, after suddenly waking up.

Everyone stared at him, confused.

"What?"

"That was just random." Lily responded.

"I thought it was pretty funny." Mikey said.

"Yeah...really funny, Luigi." Lily stated.

"That's Mama Luigi to you, Lily." Gonard responded.

Lily rolled her eyes at the comment. Everyone else burst into laughter, though. Even Erik.

"Ok. Now what should we do?" Guano asked.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm going back outside. I feel like taking the truck out to play in the snow." Mikey said, grabbing his keys.

"Not without me, you aren't." Mitsuki said.

"Yeah! Me too!" CC said.

"I'll go too." said Guano.

"Yeah. I'll go as well." Erik stated.

They followed Mikey out, leaving Lily and Gonard behind. They ended up staying there.

Later, on the trails...

"Well, it's time to try this truck's off-road capability in the snow." Mikey said.

"Yeah. This truck can definitely handle it. This truck is top-level 1500. 6.2L Vortec V8, 4WD. The works." CC explained the truck.

"Ok, let's get truckin'!" Mikey said as he shifted the truck's 6-speed automatic into gear, engaged the 4WD system, and pressed on the gas.

The truck effortlessly handled the Japanese terrain, and didn't get stuck.

When the trip was finished, they brought the truck straight back to the towers. Everyone got out.

"Wow! This is one nice truck. I don't understand why they can't sell these things here." Mikey said as he got out.

The street lights then turned on, and it was officially night time. CC looked at his watch.

"Well, it's 7:30. Anyone want me to fire up the laptop so we can watch some videos?" he asked.

Everyone nodded.

"Let's go, then."

Everyone gets up to CC's room, and they hang out there for a while.

They spent the night watching videos on YouTube, and surfing the web.

When it was time for everyone to hit the sack, Erik went to his place. Lily and Gonard, who had joined the others later in the night, decided to share a room tonight. They weren't the only ones, though. Mitsuki invited Mikey to stay with her again. Finally, Guano went back to his place. This left CC in his room in peace.

The next morning...

Mikey ended up waking up early. But, he woke up with his girlfriend laying ON TOP OF HIM!!! Lily didn't have the best night's sleep, either. Especially with Gonard waking her up, claiming that the ghost of Ray Charles visited him in his sleep. CC, on the other hand, was well rested, and eager to handle whatever life threw at him. Erik ended up sleeping in until 9:30. Guano, though, was the first one up.

The crew was sitting in CC's room. CC looked at the clock. It was 10:30, and there was nothing on TV.

"Ok, anyone else bored? Show of hands." CC said. Everyone but Gonard raised their hand. He was busy working on the ultimate breakfast sandwich. "Just as I thought. Any ideas?"

Silence, until...

*tires screech*

CC looked out the window and was surprised with what he saw...

"Guys...anyone here know anyone with a..." He was interrupted when Mikey ran up to the window.

"Hey! A light and dark blue Ford Mustang!" Mikey yelled. A man stepped out of the car, wearing a blue and white driving suit and a black hat that read "Ford Racing" He was young, 28 to be exact. He walked into the building. "Hey, CC? Is this the celebrity you wouldn't tell us about?" Mikey asked.

"Yes. That's him." CC replied. (knock on the door) "Well. That must be him. I'll get it." he walked to the door and opened it.

"Hey! This your place, CC?" the guy asked.

"Yeah! Come on in and make yourself at home." They walked in. "Guys. I'd like you to meet the driver of the #25 Falken Tires Formula D Ford Mustang, Vaughn Gittin Jr."

"You guys can just call me "JR"."

"Well, Nice to meet you, JR. I'm a bit of a Formula D fan, myself." Mikey said as he walked up.

"Ok. Let's hear you name all of the Formula D courses, then." JR responded.

"Long Beach in California, Road Atlanta in Georgia, The Gauntlet in New Jersey, LVMS in Nevada, Evergreen in Washington, Infineon in California and Irwindale in California! Piece of cake." Mikey answered eagerly.

"Perfect. You must pay a lot of attention. How about the D1 GP courses?"

"Autopolis, Ebisu, Fuji, Irwindale, Odaiba, Suzuka and Okayama. Piece of cake again!:

"That's perfect! You really know your drift courses."

"Yeah, I went to a D1 event once."

"Wow! Lucky!" CC said.

"Well, if we're done talking about the courses, how about some drift lessons?" JR stated.

"How are we gonna drift in the snow?" Mikey asked.

"There's a big warehouse that some drivers use for practice. I can teach you there."

"Sweet! Let's go!" The gang grabbed their coats and headed to the warehouse.

When they arrived, they could hear engines running inside.

"Well, this is the place. I've got some beginner cars you guys can use." They walked over to them. There were some Silvia S13s and S14s, Skyline GT-R R32s and R33s, Honda Civics, Hyundai Tuscanis, Mazda Mazdaspeed Familia and Mazdaspeed Axela models, a Fox body Mustang, a Honda Integra and even an E36 BMW M3. "Take a look and pick the one you like best."

Mikey automatically went for the Mustang. CC knew what he would drive. He chose a 2008 Mazda Mazdaspeed Axela. Gonard had his eye on the Hyundai since he arrived. Lily went for something a little more professional, and chose an R33 GT-R. Mitsuki went for the Familia MPS sedan. Finally, Erik chose the BMW M3 E36 sedan.

The first lessons would be one driver at a time, then the second lessons would be set 1 on 1, and the order was randomly chosen by computer. This is how they were placed.

Lesson Set 1:

1. Lily (Nissan Skyline GT-R R33 - converted from AWD to RWD)

2. CC (Mazda Mazdaspeed Axela 5-door 2.3 - FWD converted to RWD)

3. Erik (BMW M3 E36 Sedan 3.0 - RWD)

4. Gonard (Hyundai Tuscani SE V6 – FWD converted to RWD)

5. Mikey (Ford Mustang GT 5.0 - RWD)

6. Mitsuki (Mazda Mazdaspeed Familia – FWD converted to RWD)

Lesson Set 2:

Mikey vs. Erik (Mustang vs. M3)

CC vs. Mitsuki (Axela vs. Familia)

Lily vs. Gonard (GT-R vs. Tuscani)

Lily was first on the solo runs. When she went into the first corner of the course, she nearly lost complete control of the car. She regained the car and went on to the next one. Finally, the car gave out and slid into a tire wall. Her grade was a C+.

Next was CC. His skills with driving in the hills of Paradise City would be put to the test here. His Axela slid flawlessly through most of the corners, with a slight loss of control in the fourth corner. He scored an A+.

Erik was up next in his heavy M3. The ancient sports sedan screeched through the course. He nearly lost control in the third turn, and again in the ninth. He successfully made it through with a A-.

Fourth was Gonard. He had little automotive experience and never drifted in his life. He ended up sliding his Tuscani into the first tire wall. His score, a D-.

Next up was Mikey. He did ride along on a drift course before, but never drove a car on it himself. Fortunately, he had paid attention on that run, and slid through all of the corners with style. He ended up scoring an A+, like CC.

Last, but not least, was another inexperienced, but talented driver. Mitsuki had never drifted a car before, but could get a car where it needed to go in one piece. She slid the customized GT-R through the turns, and did almost as well as CC and Mikey, just better than Erik. Score...A.

So, after they got their grades, it was time for a D1 GP style set of face-offs.

First, Mikey's Fox body GT against Erik's old BMW M3. It really seemed easy to tell who would win. But, it came down to the wire when Mikey's GT outscored the M3 by a slim margin.

The second round would be a more competitive one. It would be Mitsuki and her Mazdaspeed Familia against the car's successor, the Mazdaspeed Axela, driven by CC. In the first turn, it was close, and it stayed that way through the end. In the end, it was CC taking the win by an even slimmer margin than the last face-off.

Last for round 1 was Lily against Gonard. They were the lowest scoring drivers in the solo runs. Off of the start, it looked like it would me messy. But, Lily completely surprised everyone by having a HUGE win over Gonard.

After all was said and done, the computer took the three winners and the highest scoring loser, which was Mitsuki, and placed them into two 1 on 1 races. Here's how they faced off...

1. Mikey (Mustang GT) vs. Mitsuki (Familia)

2. Lily (GT-R) vs. CC (Axela)

The first round went smoothly, with the Mustang barely out scoring the Familia. In the second one, CC's Axela actually beat the GT-R after it hit the tire wall, allowing the Axela to win hands down.

The finale was Mikey against CC.

Basically, here's how it ended up...

The cars came into the last corner, and the Axela came up close to the rear bumper of the Mustang. There was no contact, but it was still too much for the old Fox body to handle. It slid out of control, and the Axela won the event.

After they left, the gang headed back to the towers and up to Mikey's room.

"Well, I guess it's time for me to get going to the hotel. I'm headed back to America tomorrow." JR stated. "Before I leave, I have one more surprise." Then, he pulled out a key, and handed it to CC. "The car's at the studio. I had it delivered while we were at the warehouse. This is just the spare key." And with that, he walked out and left. CC decided to go to the studio.

When he arrived, he saw something he did not expect. There, in the lot next to the Fuga, was a brand new 2010 Ford Mustang Shelby GT500. CC then shouted in excitement.

He took the GT500 and drove back to the studio to show the others. When he arrived, the others were amazed by the car.

"Well, what do you think?" CC asked.

Everyone was talking at the same time about how cool the car is.

"That sounds like you like it. Let's head inside." CC responded to the clamor.

"Well, I've gotta be on my way. I've been called back to California." Erik stated.

"Ok, we hope you could come back sometime." Mikey responded.

"Don't worry. I'll be back soon." Then, he walked upstairs, packed up and left.

Later...

The crew was in Mikey's room, watching TV.

"Well. That was some adventure wasn't it?" Mikey asked.

"We didn't go that far, Mikey." CC responded.

"No, I meant for you, CC."

"Oh! Then, yes. Yes it was."

"I can't wait to see what else we're gonna do."

"I guess we'll have to wait and see."

The End

**Author's Notes**

**Well, It's only 3 chapters, but it was a long story.**

**I hope you all enjoyed it.**


End file.
